


End of the Day

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny knows how to spice up Harry's days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmrpotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hmrpotter).



> Warnings: Sexual innuendo, but only mild  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where hmrpotter requested Harry/Ginny with a prompt of W for Wet/Water.

Harry's shoulders were tense as he stepped out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place. The house was quiet, no sign of Ginny downstairs.

Harry mounted the steps and turned the corner. There was glow coming from beneath the bathroom door, and he could just make out the soft, pleasant sound of Ginny humming.

He gave the door a soft tap and pushed it open. Ginny was in the bath, neck-deep in bubbles.

"Bad day at the office, Harry?"

"Not bad; Long and boring."

"Why don't you join me and we'll see if we can do something to spice things up?"


End file.
